


This pain is just too real

by hazzasboobear



Series: In my nightmares [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Character Death, Hospital, M/M, heartbroken, zayns family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasboobear/pseuds/hazzasboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare demon has left the curly haired male alone, he has witnessed his fears and accepted the torture that is included within the fear. There is another victim just down the hall, he has warm chocolate eyes with hair the same hue. He is curled up next to another male with jet black hair. The nightmare demom decides that brown eyes is next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This pain is just too real

"You look so sweet when you sleep" Liam commented, tracing patterns down Zayn's bare arm with the tips of his fingers. "Seriously Liam, I swear to fuck if I turn around and you've turned into Edward Cullen, Imma go ninja on your ass" Zayn replied, sassily, releasing his inner Beyoncé.  Liam was more than acquainted with Zayn Beyoncé Malik, and his sassily ways, but he didn't mind, it made him love Zayn more. If loving Zayn more than he did now was even possible. "Ooh feisty,  I like it" Liam prowled, playfully., wrapping a strong arm around Zayns small body. "Honestly Liam you act like a seductive kitten but your really a cuddly bear" Zayn giggled, and Liam felt his heart grow warmer at the sound. "Aren't you going to cuddle your cuddly bear then?" Liam asked, his face drawing a wide smile as Zayn turned around smiling back. "Well get over here then, bears don't hang about when they cuddle you know' Zayn smirked, Liam decided that loving Zayn was almost too easy as he wrapped his arms around Zayn and let him cuddle up to his chest. Lips locked for a few minutes, tantalisingly slow and passionate,  the way it should be. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liams neck and brougbrought himself up so they were face to face. Lips hungrily attacked each other but kept the same level of love as the last one included. "Don't know what I'd do without you babe" Liam whispered, as Zayn turned back around, cuddling up to Liam as he pressed small chaste kisses all over his bare arm. "Love you Liam" muttered Zayn, already thick with sleep. Liam smiled to himself, without Zayn he wouldn't be himself.

Liam opened his eyes lazily and found himself at Harry's and Louis flat, which made no sense at all. For one thing, they were in the middle of their American leg of the tour, and Liam could've sworn he'd been asleep next to Zayn at the hotel about twenty minutes ago. He was sat on the sofa, next to Niall, on the other sofa Louis was snuggled into Harry, Harry throwing his large arm around him, leaning his head on the top of Louis. Liam smiled sweetly, they were just too cute. Zayn was absent however, maybe he had gone to the loo or something. "Tired babe?" yawned Harry, leaning his head down to look at Louis. "Yeah, we should hit the sack, fancy staying at ours for the night, I'm afraid your going to have to fight over the guest bed when Zayn gets back" laughed Louis, leading Harry into their shared bedroom and closing the door behind them sharply. Liam heard faint giggles coming from the room and couldn't help but smile, Niall didn't feel the same clarity as Liam however. "There's way too much man action in this band, I don't know about you but I'm not being kept awake by them two shagging, last time scarred me for life" Niall shuddered and Liam laughed remembering Niall's shocked and speechless face when he caught Louis and Harry on the tour bus, unaware that the lads had come back early. They never made that mistake again. "You like it really, I'm sure I saw a bulge in your jeans when you caught them. You were just devastated that you didn't have your phone on you so you couldn't take a sneaky pic" Liam teased, watching Niall start to wriggle and grow red with embarrassment. "Your a twat Payne, and for that you and Zayn can have the sofa" Niall shot back, childishly. "That's okay, being squashed up to Zayn while we..." "I don't want to hear anymore! I'm off to bed, if I hear you or Zayn, I'll make you sleep seperate. Oh my fucking Lord, they can't be quiet can they?" Niall got sidetracked as a loud throaty moan entered the room, along with Louis small, schoolboy giggles. Niall stormed off to the spare room but not before giving a little message for Louis and Harry. "Don't make me come in there yer twats!" Niall shouted, banging on the door twice. "Your too late, Harry already did!" Louis laughed from the bedroom, Liam couldn't help but smirk. Niall pulled a disgusted face and made his way into the spare room.

Around ten minutes later the whole flat was silent. The lovebirds had finished their...activities and Niall's snoring became much lighter with sleep. Liam couldn't sleep, he couldn't figure out what was happening, if he wasn't mistaken, he'd been at a five star hotel in America curled up next to Zayn about an hour ago. He decided he would stay awake and wait for Zayn, where was he anyway? Liam's worries only became more frantic as an unkown number flashed across his iPhone. "Hello Mr Payne is it?" spoke an unfamiliar but professional voice, Liam's heart was halfway in his throat by this time. "Uh yes, who is this?" Liam muttered, trying to form sentences together. "I'm PC Summers, we found your number in Mr Malik's phine, I'm afraid he's been in an accident" spoke the voice, Liam's face began to break and his heart began yo crumble. "What's happened?! Where is he? I need to know if he's okay!" shouted Liam down the phone, tears springing in his eyes. He was clueless, he needed to know what was going on, more importantly, was Zayn okay? "Mr Malik is beubg trasnported to the hospital in the ambulance, my suggestion is that you go to the hospital and wait for us to explain the situation. Right now, Mr Malik needs serious medical attention" with that PC Summere hung up the phone and left Liam sobbing into gis iPhone. Liam rushed over to Louis and Harry's room, storming in, looking as if he were on heavy drugs. "The fuck Liam, its 3 in the morning" groaned Harry, his arm still around a sleeping Louis. "Zayn's been in an accident, the police called, hospital" Liam choked, not being able to explain everything, his voice letting him down. "Okay, alright Liam calm down, it won't do you any good to get yourself in a state. We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible, we'd better get going" Harry was worried byt tried to keep a calm tone, to comfort Liam, he was thankful for that. "Are you serious? Shit Haz, we'd better go" Liam heard whilst grabbing his shoes and furiously putting them on, seeing both boys and a sleepy Niall clumsily trying to pull on clothing and shoes as fast as they could. Louis grabbed the keys and the three boys ran out into the night.

 

 

Liam wasn't at all focused on the time but he would've guessed the journey took around thirteen minutes, arriving at the hospital to find two police officers, a man and a woman. "I'm Mr Payne, I believe I talked to one of you on the phone" Liam stumbled, looking up at the two officers. "That would be me. I'm afraid your friend Mr Malik has been brutally stabbed in the stomach area, he's experiencing rapid blood loss and serious life threatening damage to his internal organs" the woman announced, Liam almost collapsed where he stood, focusing on the words 'life threatening'. "Is, is he going to be okay?" Liam stammered , tears floating down his cheeks silently, his voice breaking. "I can't answer I'm afraid, you'd have to speak to the doctor but he is working on Mr Malik as we speak. We'll keep you informed" replied the officer, her tone the same and the same neural facial expression, as if this happened everyday. Maybe for her it did, but for Liam this was the most distressing and scared he'd been since he was born. He noticed Zayns mother and sisters rushing into the waiting room, arguing with the officers, begging them to give them as much information as possible. Harry was cuddling Louis, both of them sobbing quietly, the reality of this situation dawning on all of them. Niall sat beside Safaa and Doniya, trying to comfort them as best he could, whilst trying to wipe away the falling tears of his own. Tricia and Waliyha came to sit beside him, shaking with fear and in much of a state as Liam. "Why our Zayn? He'd done nothing wrong" sobbed Tricia, her head in her hands, Waliyha stunned into silence at the whole thing, she sat there glassy eyed in a frozen state. Liam would've rather been in Tricia's position, she at least was experiencing emotions, Waliyha was just numb. And that was worse.

 

 

"Mr Zayn Malik?" called the doctor, Liam stood up abruptly and the rest of them followed. "I'm afraid he can't make it, we've tried everything, he's awake but he'll only be like that for about five minutes. Fatal injuries to his internal organs, his body is slowly but surely shutting down. You can all say your goodbyes now if you wish" the doctor stated before excusing himself. All of them cramped themselves into Zayn's hospital bed, focusing their eyes on the boy in the bed, mask over his mouth to which he was grunting to breathe, it obviously becoming difficult. Liam watched as each family member and friend said their tearful goodbyes, he was ready throw himself off a cliff as he watched Tricia's tearful goodbye to her son. "Do you want to speak to him alone?" Tricia asked, trying to compose herself to talk to him. Liam nodded and they ushered out, sobbing in the waiting room. Liam made his way to Zayn's bedside and tried to hold back the escaping tears. He was pale and his beautiful eyes were glassy, trying to focus on the boy next to him. "Hey sweetheart" Liam choked, tears slipping down his face, watching the helpless boy next to him, grunting to breathe. Zayn removed his mask and tried to make a sentence. "Dont....go" he struggled, his limp arm rying to grab Liam's hand. He gripped Liam's hand with every ounce of strength that was slowly slipping out of him. "I'm not going anywhere babe, I wish I could say the same for you" mumbled Liam, pain filling his body as the realisation if loosing the love of his life finally dawnd on him. "Need....you...to keep strong. Don't worry....about me, look after the...lads. Look after mum...and sisters please Liam" Zayn breathed heavily, Liam couldn't handle it, watching his soulmate struggle to breathe and saying his finally goodbyes became too much. "Of course I will, anything you want beautiful" Liam spoke softly, voice thick with tears. "Love you...been the best....boyfriend. Wish we had...more time. Wanted to...be your...husband" Zayn breathed, gripping onto Liam's hand tightly. Liam had a crazy idea, the worst heartbreaking idea he'd ever had, but it was what Zayn wanted. "You see that ring on your index finger? Well give me it, and I'll give you mine, that way we'll be kind of married" Liam stammered, watching Zayn nod as he proceeded to switch rings. Liam grabbed a little notepad from his pocket and a biro and wrote 'Groom' twice on a clean page. "Sign this and we'll be husbands, you think you can do that sweetheart?" Liam spoke calmly, forgetting that this would be the last time he would ever see his soulmate. Zayn took the biro and weaklt scribbled his signature, next to the first 'Groom'. Liam signed the second and smiled as he looked up at his newlywedded husband. "I now pronounce us husband and husband" Liam sobbed, wishing it didn't have to be that way. "You....may now kiss....the..groom" Zayn breathed and removed his mask so Liam could kiss him. Liam leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Zayn's. "Like you mean...it..Li" Zayn choked, crashing his lips against Liam's hungrily and passionately. Liam smiled, this was the Zayn he knew and loved. "Love..you..Li. Husband" Zayn grunted between long painful breaths. Liam sobbed as the monitor drew out a long beep and Zayn closed his eyes for the last time. He was gone. "Wake up baby, please wake up!" screamed Liam, begging Zayn to open his eyes. "Please just wake up!" Liam begged, angry tears rushing down his face. "WAKE UP!" Liam was confused, his voice sounded like Zayn.

 

 

Liam opened his eyes to find Zayn shaking his shoulders, begging him to wake up. Liam crashed his lips into Zayn's, panting between kisses what he'd dreamt about. "Slow down babe, we got married?" Zayn asked, pulling away from Liam, giggling at his cute pout. "Yeah, not officially, it was the saddest way to get hitched" Liam explained, staring into those beautiful eyes that didn't have to close so soon. "I say now that were awake, we should consummate it" Zayn smirked his seductive smirk and gave a giggle and Liam pounced on top of him and attacked his lips. "Good idea kitten" Liam smirked, removing both of their clothing frantically. 

 

 

Once again love conquers all. The nightmare demon has bothered the brown haired boy enough, his counterparts turn is due, but not before the blonde Irish boy's he is definitely next. And he might not have a partner to wake him up...


End file.
